Ngabuburit
by DontPink
Summary: Naruto yang bosan di rumah memutuskan untuk ngabuburit bareng Sasuke/"WOY DEK, GIGINYA DI NAIKIN NAPA...BISING TAU"/"wuih ada cabe bung.."/"BAKSOOOOOOO"/


BY DontPink

Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto

Rate : T

Gendre : Humor ae lah

:

:

Naruto sedang tiduran di kamarnya dengan wajah madesu, berkali-kali dia menengok arah jam dengan tatapan lesu, dia berharap jam itu langsung berputar cepat sampai jarum berhenti di angka 6. Naruto mendengus sambil menggaruk pantatnya yang memang gatal.

Dia kemudian berdiri menuju kamar mandi buat buang hajat, dan saat akan melewati dapur, dia berhenti sambil menatap tajam makanan yang berjejer di atas meja itu.

'GLEK..' Ludah kecut dia telan susah payah, Naruto lalu memegang dagunya sambil berfikir keras, Otak karatannya itu tiba-tiba berasap saking lumutannya. "Ah~ ku hajar saja, mumpung gak ada kaa-san, hehe.." gumamnya sambil mengambil paha ayam yang menggiurkan itu sambil ancang ancang mau menelan bulat-bulat sebelum..

'Grep..' Sebuah tangan tiba tiba mencengkram kuat bahu Naruto. Naruto lalu menengok patah-patah sambil nyengir watedos. "Eh, kaa-san yang cantik.." rayunya.

"Apa kau mau batal puasa Naru-chan.." Tanya mami Kushina sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya yang berbunyi 'krek' itu.

Naruto menelan ludah kecut, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari jidatnya, dia takut di hajar Kaa-sannya, 'menurut Tou-san, kaa-san sangat ganas di ranjang maupun di luar ranjang' Naruto membatin gak masuk akal. "Haha, a-aku keluar dulu kaa-san.." Naruto langsung ngibrit keluar rumah ketakutan.

Sementara Kushina hanya geleng-geleng. "Padahal aku ingin menghajar orang hari ini.." *dasar ibu gak waras-plak*

Naruto berjalan menuju garasi buat mengambil 'Herley Devidsen'nya. Dia kemudian nyengir sambil menstater herley kebangaannya itu. "..kerumah si pantat ayam ah, sekalian ngabuburit, siapa tau dapat cewek bohay.." gumamnya sambil menggaruk 'anu'nya yang mulai gatal. *kenapa gatal coba-*

Naruto lalu tancap gas sambil jemping-jemping bak seorang pembalap, kepala menunduk sampai hampir mepet stir, pantatnya di geser agak kebelakang sambil terus menancap gas motor harleynya. 'Seperti pembalap aja gue' batinnya gaje.

'GROOAAANNNGGG..

Motor kebanggaan Naruto itu sangat bising di jalanan kota konoha. Tiba-tiba ada tukang becak? Yang begitu santai menyalep 'herley' Naruto, Naruto acuh sambil terus memelintir gas motornya sambil sesekali jemping kayak orang sarap.

Si tukang becak menoleh kebelakang sejenak sambil tersenyum ke-bapak-an. "WOI DEK, GIGINYA DI NAIKIN NAPA..BISING TAU.." Teriak si tukang becak sambil ngacungin jari tengah, dan tak lupa senyum ke-bapak-an sang masih menghias di wajah keriputannya.

Naruto nyengir. "Haha, masukinnya gimana ya pak.." tanya Naruto sambil pasang wajah bodoh.

Si tukang becak langsung terjungkal dari becaknya dengan mulut berbusa. "Mahluk apa kau ini" gumamnya sambil menatap motor 'herley' yang tak lain tak bukan 'Astrea Prima' Hasil warisan jiraiya.

naruto lalu gak peduli sambil terus melajukan herleynya *astrea kok herley* motor karatan itu seperti tersiksa karena kebodohan Naruto, wong dari tadi kok gigi satu melulu.

Sesampainya di rumah sang pacar-ehem maksud saya sang sahabat, Naruto lalu masuk kehalaman Uchiha, dia melihat Obito dan Itachi lagi nempelin setiker-setiker alay di motor vespa karatannya. "Yo, Itachi-nii, Paman Obito.." Sapa Naruto sambil masih menggaruk pantatnya.

Itachi dan Obito menoleh sambil menatap durian busuk itu datar, Obito menghela nafas sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

'Puk..' Obito menepuk bahu Naruto dengan tatapan datar, "KAU PIKIR, AKU SETUA ITU APA BAKA.." Semprot Obito pas di depan wajah Naruto sambil muncrat-muncrat, dia gak rela di panggil paman.

Naruto mengelap kuah di wajahnya dengan wajah nahan boker?. "Gak usah pakai kuah dong bung,." Sambil cemberut sok imut. Obito nepok jidat.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah karena mendengar teriakan bising itu. 'Hn, ngapain tu durian busuk kemari' batin Sasuke sambil menguap. "Ada apa dobe.."

Naruto langsung nyengir gaje sambil melihat jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 4-PM. "Ayo ngabuburit teme, siapa tau dapat cewek bohay.."

Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut tertarik. "Yah, sambil nunggu buka.." katanya datar sambil menghampiri Naruto dan herleynya.

"Kau yang nyetir aja teme, aku masih tak bisa masukin gigi porsenelingnya.."

Jumbo sweatdrop bertengger di kepala Sasuke, Obito dan Itachi. "Benar-benar IQ tengkurep" kata mereka bertiga setengah cengo. Naruto hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Padahal sudah seminggu dia diajari Sasuke naik motor, eh masih belum bisa naikin gigi, benar-benar Otak Udang.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah menghadapi kedunguan Naruto. "Hn, ayo naik, tunggu apalagi.." Sasuke sudah menstater motor karatan itu sambil memelintir gasnya dan tak lupa giginya sudah di injak satu.

Naruto lalu naik sambil main grepe-grepe punggung Sasuke. Sasuke merinding sendiri, dan tanpa sengaja injakannya di gigi porseneling itu lepas, Otomatis terangkat lah ban depan motor itu. Dan sialnya Naruto gak pegangan dan langsung nyungsep dengan kepala duluan.

'GUBRAKK..

"Duh, sial banget gue hari ini.." Sambil mengelus kepala kuningnya yang benjol itu. "Ayo teme, gak pake lama.." ajaknya gak sabaran sambil kembali naik.

"Wahai baka Otouto, kami ikut.." Itachi ikut-ikutan sambil menstater vespa karatannya, Obito langsung nyengir sambil bonceng motor Itachi

"Siapa tau dapat cabe-cabean Chi.." bisik Obito penuh kesesatan, Itachi manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

:

:

Motor astrea karatan dan vespa rongsokan itu melaju dengan santai di jalanan kota konoha, mereka berempat menuju terminal buat menghabiskan waktu sampai buka. Sasuke pasang wajah cool biar cewek-cewek ABG yang meilhatnya berteriak?.

Dari belakang ada yang menyalep mereka dengan kecepatan sedang. Dua gadis mengendarai motor 'Ninja' hijau itu menengok ke Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan menghina. "Cakep-cakep kok motornya karatan.." katanya enteng yang begitu jleb di hati Sasuke.

Sasuke mati kutu. 'Oh kelilipan apa tu cewek-cewek sampai menghina gue, apakah kurang tampan wajah ku ini' Sasuke membatin Narsis dan OOC tentunya.

Obito dan Itachi ngakak melihat Sasuke di hina dan mati kutu.

Naruto tersenyum sok cakep kearah dua gadis itu. "Hey, gadis.." sapa Naruto sambil merapikan rambut jabriknya. Dua gadis itu hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"Mirip 'beruk'.." katanya yang begitu ngejleb di hati Naruto, Naruto memegang dadanya lebay. Dan lagi lagi Itachi dan Obito ngakak.

Sesampainya di terminal, mereka menuju dekat laut, yah karena terminal itu dekat laut, mereka duduk di atas motor sambil memperhatikan lautan. Terminal konoha itu bergitu ramai, ada yang naikin motor sambil jemping-jemping sok jagolah. Ngerokoklah. *gak puasa itu-*

Sebuah motor 'Ninja' lagi berwarna merah berhenti di samping motor 'herley' Naruto. Dua gadis itu tak menoleh sama sekali kearah pantat ayam yang katanya-ehem-tamfan itu.

Naruto menelan ludah kecut? Saat melihat dua cewek cantik di samping mereka itu. "Ada cabe bung.." kata Naruto sambil merapikan rambut jabriknya lagi 'biar keren' batinnya mulai Narsis.

"Benar ada cabe chi, masih hijau lagi.." Obito menggampar wajah keriputan itachi seenak udele. Itachi menengok tanpa berkedip?

Dua gadis berambut Pink dan Blonde itu lalu menengok kearah samping, mereka berdua mengkerutkan kening saat melihat Naruto menatap tanpa berkedip. "Ada apa.." tanya cewek blonde bernama Ino itu.

Naruto langsung cengengesan gak jelas, "kenalan dong.." langsung to the poin tanpa tau malu. Sasuke hanya melirik sejenak sambil mendengus bosan.

"Aku Ino, Ini Sakura.." jawabnya Sambil menunjuk cewek pink yang ada di depannya. Naruto manggut-manggut sampai pusing.

Itachi tak sengaja melihat ada cewek yang dikenalnya tidak berapa jauh dari tempatnya. Dia berfikir sejenak, dan tak berapa lama dia tersenyum "Obito, kau mau cabe apa bawang?."

"Maksudmu apa keriput sialan.." Obito mengkerutkan kening bingung, masak ada bawang coba. Itachi tak menjawab sambil menstater motornya rongsokannya.

"Ikut aja, nanti juga dapat 'jahe'.."

Jumbo sweatdrop bertengger di kepala Obito. "Apa hubungnnya sama jahe coba.."

Sasuke mendengus 'baka aniki laku juga' batin Sasuke ngiri sama abangnya saat melihat anikinya berbincang-bincang sama dua cewek, dan tak lupa Obito dapat 'jahe' sungguhan. "Dobe, jam berapa sekarang.."

"Masih jam lima teme, sabar napa.." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Ino dan Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun tampan sekali.." kata mereka berdua membuat Naruto iri.

"Hn..." Jawab Sasuke (sok) cool 'siapa dulu dong, Sasukeee' batinnya Narsis.

"Tapi sayang ya.. motornya karatan.." *mampus*

Sasuke tertohok dengan wajah drop 'Apa-apan itu' Sasuke membatin galau. "Hn, ini buk-

"Yah, si Sasuke-teme ini memang hobi mengoleksi motor karatan.." Potong Naruto seenak 'manuk'e. Ino dan Sakura manggut manggut. Sasuke jatuh tengkulep dengan mulut berbusa. *mampus kau sas*

'Grep..' Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto sambil menatap tajam. Naruto hanya cengengesan gak jelas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ino dan Sakura cengo melihat pantat ayam ngamuk itu.

"Dobe, ku bubuh kau.."

"Sabar teme, nati puasanya batal loh.." Kata Naruto sambil menenangkan sahabat ayamnya yang ngambek itu.

"Hn.." Sasuke kembali duduk di atas motor karatan itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya sok cool.

Matahari sudah mau menghilang dan akan di gantikan sinar rebulan, banyak yang mulai pergi meninggalkan terminal itu untuk berbuka tentunya.

"Kami pulang dulu, sampai jumpa.." kata Sakura sambil menyalakan motor ninjanya lalu tancap gas bak pembalap.

Naruto menatap sahabat ayamnya itu sejenak. "Ayo pulang teme.. tunggu apa lagi.."

Sasuke langsung menstater motor karatan itu lalu tancap gas sambil jemping-jemping. Sasuke masih ngambek, masak cowok se-ehem-tamfan dia di kira punya motor karatan, jatuhlah harga diri Uchihanya. *apa hubungannya coba*

"Habis buka, kubunuh kau dobe.." Sasuke masih misuh-misuh gak jelas. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir kayak kebo?

Karena Sasuke terlalu ngebut, dan motor itu juga sudah tua, otomatis langsung macet di tengah jalan. Wajah cool Sasuke langsung lenyap. Cengiran ala kebo Naruto lenyap juga.

Hening..

Kriikkk...kriikkk...kriikk

'-_-

'-_-

"SIALAN.." Teriak SasuNaru sambil menendang nedang motor karatan itu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Mereka lalu menuntun motor sialan itu di pinggir trotoar dengan wajah drop, pasalnya perut mereka sudah minta di isi.

"Bagaimana teme.." tanya Naruto lesu. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

Tak berapa jauh dari mereka ada tukang bakso yang sepertinya sedang misuh-misuh lantaran belum ada yang beli. Naruto lalu mengambil 'sesuatu' dari sakunya sambil mengambil isinya satu, lalu dia memberikan kepada Sasuke dengan cengiran ala tikus got.

"BAKSOOOOOOOO.." teriak Naruto pake TOA

Si tukang bakso langsung sumringah dan berlari mendorong gerobaknya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. 'Pelanggan pertama gue' batinnya gaje.

"Bakso berapa dek.."

"Pinjam koreknya pak"

"#$₩¥?!&#£&&$" Si tukang bakso langsung semaput dengan mulut berbusa. Naruto dan Sasuke acuh sambil menyalakan rokonya. "Lumayan ada rokok teme.." Kata Naruto.

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk sambil menghisap santai.

-FIN-

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA

:

:


End file.
